


Marauder's Token Prank

by WinterFlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter in the Claw of the Raven
Genre: Fanfic's Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFlight/pseuds/WinterFlight
Summary: I know it's weird to write Fanfiction for Fanfiction, but I just finished reading 'Harry Potter in the Claw of the Raven', and I was kind of upset that Sirius and Remus didn't drop one last prank on the school. So, I wrote it myself.this comes just before the very end of 'Harry Potter and the power that the Dark Lord Knows not'.“Moony, do you find it at all odd that the last two marauders are back at school and we haven’t pulled a prank? There’s even a prank war.”





	Marauder's Token Prank

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter in the Claw of the Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762385) by [BakenandEggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakenandEggs/pseuds/BakenandEggs). 



Siruis frowned.  
Things had gotten chaotic with the tournament, but with that mostly over now and Voldemort was gone…  
Plus, there was a prank war that he wasn’t involved in.  
He stood and left his rooms, walking over to Remus’s office.  
He entered without knocking, and entered, closing the door behind him.  
Remus looked up. “Sirius?”  
“Moony, do you find it at all odd that the last two marauders are back at school and we haven’t pulled a prank? There’s even a prank war.”  
“Sirius…”  
“What? I wasn’t thinking we should do anything dangerous.”  
“Good. You Are growing up.” Remus said, “I’m a teacher. I can’t very well prank.”  
“We’ve never been very bothered by rules before.”  
“I wasn’t a teacher before. And you weren’t the lord of an ancient and noble house. And you’re leaving soon. Most of the good pranks would take more time than we have. And how are you thinking of pranking? Harry’s still in the medical wing, for Merlin’s sake!”  
“Exactly. Things are getting far too serious. That’s my job. So, let’s fix it.”  
“I’m pretty sure part of my job is to teach students good habits. Like not pranking the school.”  
“Too late. Prank war, remember?”  
“Did you hear my time restriction argument?”  
“Yep. But I’ve got a plan.”  
“Of course you do.”  
*  
When Harry had gotten back from the medical wing, Sirius had had an odd light in his eyes. He brushed it off as being excited for the summer, but when Harry woke up the next morning to go for his run, it didn’t take him long to discover something was up.  
Namely, himself.  
And Neville and Takashi.  
“Think this is a prank?” Neville asked. “And, if so, from who? Wheezes or Apprentices?”  
“I don’t think they teach this kind of thing at school.” Takashi said. “Is professor Lupin coming?”  
“I think he stayed up too late grading exams.” Harry said. Walking on the ceiling was difficult; the archways hadn’t been built to climb over.  
“Probably.” Neville said. “But he probably would’ve known what to do. What now?”  
Eventually they decided to go back to bed.  
Harry meditated instead of sleeping- sleeping on the canopy of his bed felt wrong, even if he had apparently been doing it for at least part of the night- after getting ready for his day.  
Apparently the gravity change fixed itself inside bathrooms. And the floor had been softened by a pulvinis charm.  
Which was probably for the best.  
When he got back out, the gravity change was still there.  
The halls were un-normally crowded- climbing over archways caused odd bottlenecks- and floating in the air of the great hall was a message.  
‘Passing on the Torch- the remaining Marauders’  
It was written in a fancy curlyque script.  
The gravity changed again right outside the door of the great hall, and the floor was softened again.  
Harry couldn’t help but smile as he went to sit with Draco, Neville and Luna.  
“The Marauders.” Neville said. “As in the Marauders apprentices?”  
“Probably.” Harry said.  
“Well, no way are the wizard wheezes or the marauders apprentices one-upping this.”  
“How are the exams going to finish like this, though?” Harry asked.  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Of course that’s what you’re worried about.”

As it turned out, the classrooms had proper gravity, though from the sound of it the teachers had done that, not the marauders (Although, Harry thought, one marauder fixed one classroom, technically…)  
*  
“That was fun.” Sirius said.  
“The Weasly twins asking to talk after Exams? Yes.” Remus said. “Snape glaring daggers at me all day? Less so.”  
“Well, yes.” Sirius said. “But I think we won the war.”  
Remus raised an eyebrow. “Padfoot, we started the war. The twins practically live by the map, and you gave Harry the Grimoire.”  
“Never start a war you don’t think you can win.”  
Remus rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything else from this fanfic series that you think I should cover that Bakenandeggs didn't?


End file.
